wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kang
The oldest member of Phoenix Corps and the strongest out of them all, Kang is currently undergoing his third year of service in Phoenix Corps. Previously, he had served two years as a lieutenant under Shaun, making a name for himself as an elite monster hunter. He is the best the corps has to offer in terms of combat ability and has years of combat experience to back that up. Originally a fledgling officer specializing in hunting monsters, Kang entered the corps in Shaun's first tenure after he had finished his active duty and overseas assignments. He wanted to prove to the world that he is more than just a monster hunter, and what better platform is there than Logenia's own Phoenix Corps? Finding the corps to be a place he can call his second home, Kang scouted his friend Irvine to join in. Along with Irvine, Kang is currently one of AMCC's two combat spearheads, in charge of dangerous monster extermination and frontline battles. His nickname came from his reputation as a one man army that swallows a horde of monsters in a raging torrent of blades. Appearance Kang is the tallest figure in the corps, having a skinny ripped physique and a rather old face for his age. He might not look much with his full set of armor or baggy clothings on, but his slim figure packs serious muscles. A few gymbros often tell him to bulk up for more muscle power, but he argues back that his current physique is already an optimal combat build for his frame. Most of the time, he can be found wearing his inner armor suit so that he can straightaway don his full armor in emergencies. His very 'casual wardrobe consists of printed tees-shorts-slippers, stuffs that most teenagers wear. His hair is rather disheveled and unkempt, which he often ties into a ponytail or wraps with a bandana. Personality Even though he is in his late 20s, Kang rarely acts his age and is very young at heart, too young perhaps. Kang is the wackiest nutjob in a corps full of silly people, as evidenced by his quote above. He always comes up with things that make people wince in disgust and shake their heads, for instance, covering himself with manure just for fun before engaging human foes, or seriously entertaining the antics of Ken resulting in awkward moments. Often found blurting inappropriate things at inappropriate times in inappropriate places, Kang disregards any notion of political correctness. He is a guy who loves to make fun of token minority people in public just for laughs. Suffice to say that he is a Jackass incarnate and the only one who can match Ken's craziness. Despite his wackiness, Kang is a veteran who can seriously handle intelligent discussions. His favorite topics revolve around astrology and herbalism, as he is proficient in herbal medicines and potions himself. He also has an obsession with maid outfits. Fighting Style Kang is a classic control character. He controls the flow of the battle by answering all of his opponent's moves, to a point where his opponent runs out of cards of to play and show openings for him to strike down. Taunting and provoking is his specialty, especially with that cheeky attitude of his. Due to the weight of his full armor and constant focus to attract the attention of enemies, Kang do not have the time to deal as much damage as his peers. Instead, he optimizes his combat capabilities for defensive measures and becomes AMCC's stone wall. Against more cool-headed opponents who target the more vulnerable party members, Kang is prepared to throw his body to cover his teammates and can soak an incredible amount of punishment. In later chapters, if you are not utilizing Clover/Evie for whatever reason there is, or playing aggro is not your style, Kang would most likely be a mainstay in your party as the classic main tank. Strengths *THE TANK, one of the few characters able to wear full armor. *Highest HP pool among the cast, coupled with awesome defense and magic resist. Even one-shot bosses with Ignore DEF properties can only deal up to 50% of his HP. *'Bushido: or way of the warrior, is Kang's unique skillset that focuses on buffs and protecting other party members in addition to wide area AoE damage skills. *Access to PROVOKE AND COVER for taunting monsters and providing support defense, two of the most useful skills in this game, a game where most late game bosses will one shot half of your roster. Weaknesses *Unless you give him high-end halberds (which you would not in most cases), Kang suffers from a low damage output. *Low evasion as he needs to constantly engage multiple opponents at once. Due to his high defence however, this is not that much of a problem. *Bushido only offers a handful of damage skills and Defiance further reduced party damage output, further complicating the low damage issue. *Poor magic damage output. Kang's spells revolve around defensive buffs. *Not recommended for a burst rushdown party concentrating on pure firepower. Kang is a classic character that benefits a balanced party. Leitmotif KoF XI - Still Green Trivia *Kang